The Return of Mad Company
The Return of Mad Company is the Hundred Forty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 13, 2017. Synopsis The Mad Corporation is revived and has taken over the Draglade Kingdom with the help of the Remnants of the Covenant Empire. Yuki Muto and his friends are determined to stop their plans. Plot The Episode begins with Pudding being in charge of latrine duty on the Dircolan Empire Tanks with her servants on fixing the Mad Corporation. Pudding hates how President D was killed by Paul Gekko while fixing Tanks and with a lot of scarps. The Mad Corporation's Clerk enters with the blue Chaos Emerald, which he found in the jungle outside. Immediately intrigued, Pudding believes it to be a sapphire, J wishes to analyze it, sensing its power. He plugs it into a device to analyze it, and the machine's monitor lights up with blinding energy. At Neo High Charity, the mobile capital city of the Neo Covenant Empire. The Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Despair is on the surface of Installation 05 taking possession of the Activation Index. In the Control Room, The Neo Covenant Forces saw the portal after the Prophet of the Monarch arrived. The Prophet is then shocked when a hologram appears of a confused Pudding. The Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Despair is initially furious at having his signal hacked, only for Pudding that the Mad Corporation's purpose is to satisfy one of the Gods and lead the people to the "Divine Journey" catching the Prophet's attention. By combining resources and discovering the Forerunner relic, the Neo Covenant Empire and the Mad Corporation shaped the Draglade to their liking and created a massive Teleportation Portal which leads to the Ark. The Covenant builds a giant energy shield after they finished building the gigantic Scarab factory which Yuki Muto and friends arrive there and were caught by the Neo Covenant Forces, but the UNSC forces use experimental equipment to break through and rescue them with the help of Hibito and his friends. Yuki Muto told the Sergant Forge that the Covenant Construction forces are overseeing the fully constructed Super Scarab which is making the final preparations to take it to the Ark. Aware of it, Captain Cutter orders Douglas-042 to capture it in order to get to the controls to the portal. Once Yuki Muto and friends are at the Spirit of Fire, the UNSC vessel, Allen and the Spartans are aware that Hibito's sister is kidnapped and the crew follows to Honoka's signal and lead them to the Ark. The Spirit of Fire releases the new Halo ring, but face immediate resistance upon it from the Neo Covenant forces. Back on the Ark, Alice and Douglas and Yuki managed to rescue Honoka and Yuki Muto is confronted and taken by the Prophet of the Monarch who knew that Yuki is the Descendant of the Gods. The Sangheili Fleet of Retribution arrives only to see a Scarab attacking the Neo Covenant Imperial Forces and the Mad Corporation's Special Military Unit. At the Control Room of the Halo ring, The Prophet broadcasts the discovery of Yuki Muto to his followers. The Prophet teached him to locate the Greater Ark, with the new ring discovered it leads to the ancient temple of Raimei Ōtsutsuki, just as John-117 and Thel 'Vadam reach the top, two soldiers confront them. The Guardians, urges the two to join forces in stopping the initiation of the Halos and Truth. The Flood help John-117 and Thel 'Vadam reach Monarch, taking out the Covenant defenses. With the Flood's help, John-117 and Thel 'Vadam slaughtered all the Covenant forces defending Monarch. Upon arrival to the Ark's Control Terminal, they find Yuki Muto who was then confused and fell to tears of finding the Greater Ark. The Prophet surrenders along with the members of Mad Corporation who knew that Paul von Schroeder possessed by his dark half tricked them to finding the location of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Yuki urges O'Brien to take the shot, claiming he's the only one that can do it. He hesitates, then picks up the rifle and takes the shot, destroying the communication phone, forcing Paul von Schroeder to retreat on the fleet. Though he says he can never forgive the Arbiter for what the Covenant did to the human race, Yuki sincerely thanks him for standing by John-117 until the end. After the service, the Covenant Separatists returned to their home planet. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Gauss Cannon *Arashi *Dave *Dusk *Princess Pride *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Hibito *Rio *Yuki Uzumaki *Daichi *Honoka *Asuka *Shelly *Cross *Pudding *Kyle *Orca *Luke Gekko *Uzuki Gekko *Guy the Shadow Fist *J *High Prophet of the Monarch *Zeke *Paul von Schroeder *Yami Schroeder *Serina *Ellen *Captain Cutter *Douglas-042 *Jerome-092 *Alice-130 *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum *John-117 *O'Brien *Cortez *Offensive Bas *Gravemind Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon